


The New Bodyguard

by Dividedfromreality



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Bodyguard AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dividedfromreality/pseuds/Dividedfromreality
Summary: Caroline Forbes is the daughter of a prominent lawyer, Bill Forbes, who is known for representing the worst of the worst criminals when he receives a threat to himself and his family he hires Niklaus Mikaelson as his daughter's bodyguard.





	The New Bodyguard

Caroline jumped out of bed without hesitation, it was her first day of her second year of college, and this year there wouldn’t be any family drama to get in her way. She grabbed the outfit she’d already laid out for herself the night before. Black shorts with a sleeveless light blue blouse, enjoying the warm weather while it lasted.

While she was celebrating her newfound freedom, the universe was already cooking up something to spoil everything. As she soon found out, almost running directly into Bill Forbes when she tried to walk out of her apartment. “Dad? What are you doing here?”

“Caroline,” He began, and his tone made her narrow her eyes, he was going to say something she wouldn’t like. She knew it, and there was a part of her that was already preparing herself for a fight. “There was an incident last night. A threat was made on my life, and in the wake of this attack, considering you’re quite adamant about not staying in your home-”

“ _ Your  _ home.” She interrupted out of habit, but then registered the rest of his words, “What attack? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but if you refuse to come home then I’m leaving you with a personal bodyguard. He’s the best that money could buy, and you’ll barely notice him.” He quickly added, knowing how much Caroline hated things like this, anything that would draw attention to her, or who her father was.

“No.” She replied flatly. “No, no,  **_no!_ ** I won’t notice a man in black following me everywhere? What about everybody else? I’m not going to be the freak people whisper about again, I did that for the last twelve years of my life, I won’t do it again.”

“Caroline, I’m not asking. I promise you he will be as inconspicuous as he can be. Please, I can’t lose you.” There was a phantom  _ too _ on the end of that. Her mother had moved out one day without warning. The last straw for her was when he took on a case defending one of her arrests. Liz Forbes had chased that monster for years, had nightmares about it, and when she walked into his office and saw that son of a bitch sitting with her husband she couldn’t handle it. Caroline still saw her most holidays, and when she had time to visit, but Liz hadn’t spoken to Bill since they had to sit next to each other at Caroline’s graduation ceremony.

Caroline took a deep breath, she wanted to say no she wanted to tell him to go to hell, but she knew it was useless. Even if she refused he’d probably just hire somebody to pretend to be a student or something, or just stake out everywhere she went in a car.  _ “Fine.” _ She agreed with a dejected sigh.

“Great,” He smiled, although it didn’t quite make it to his eyes, clearly still burdened by his fear for her safety. “He’s waiting by the elevator, I’ll introduce you.”

That’s what happens when you dream, she thought bitterly as she locked her door and followed her father down the hallway, the universe reminds you who’s in charge. “Oh.” Her voice was just barely audible as her eyes fell on her new bodyguard, he was, by all accounts, gorgeous. Curly dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes that she could swear would see into people’s souls. He was dressed much more casually than she expected, jeans and a black t-shirt, probably a part of that inconspicuous plan Bill had told her about.

“This is Niklaus Mikaelson. Niklaus, this is my daughter, Caroline.” Bill introduced them, stiffly.

Klaus nodded at her politely, but said nothing else, talking wasn’t generally part of his job, and for the most part, he liked it that way. It was difficult to be vigilant while trying to carry on a conversation, not that he couldn’t do it,  just easier not to.

They rode the elevator down in silence, Bill walked to his car and Klaus followed Caroline to hers. Then he made a suggestion he would regret. “I think it would be better if we take my car, it would be safer if I drove.”

Caroline took that the wrong way, and then went thirty miles further in the wrong direction before responding.  _ “Excuse me? _ I am a perfectly capable driver, and I’m only doing this so my dad doesn’t stress himself to death, if you were replaced by a wrench it would be equally as useful, because I’m not in danger, and even if I was I can take care of myself.” 

For a second Caroline thought he was angry, when she watched his eyes narrow and his jaw clench, but that quickly disappeared and turned into a smirk. “Whatever you say, love. I guess I’ll just be the best-paid wall-flower around. I was not, by the way, insulting your driving abilities, I was thinking about if someone has tampered with your car, but if you’re willing to take the risk of turning into a fireball barrelling down the highway, by all means, be my guest.” He gave her a small bow and gestured towards the car dramatically since he’d already done a sweep of her car when they first arrived anyway.

Caroline bit her lip, feeling a little silly for assuming he was trying to insult her, although she wasn’t going to budge on driving. She was not going to turn her life upside down for someone’s ridiculous vendetta against her dad. Without another word, she quickly hopped into the driver’s seat, and as he got into the passenger seat she tossed her backpack at him without a glance. Earning yet another smirk from him, as he held the bag in his lap.  _ At least this won’t be a completely dull job, _ he thought.

Apparently, her teachers were brought up on the situation because none of them blinked an eye at the one guy in the classroom that wasn’t on any class lists, and chose to stand in the back corner of the room. Which was annoying for Caroline because then he wanted her to sit in the back of the room too, by her third, and last, class of the day she was tired of fighting him about it. Some of the other students clearly noticed him, especially the women. Although the majority of stares were in confusion, rather than leering.

She couldn’t have been more thankful when they were dismissed early. Darting out of the room, she didn’t even wait for Klaus, although it was only a second before he was by her side again. Klaus’ presence was disconcerting, to say the least, mostly because he was good at his job. He was quiet, fast, observant, and she even found herself forgetting he was there a few times throughout the day. Which made it even more off-putting when not only was he **there** , but he was  **_right there_ ** , like less than two feet away at all times.  She wondered how difficult it was going to be to lose him when she needed to. She’d have to strategize a bit more than when she was in high school and got sick of being followed around.

The moment the fresh air hit her though she’d completely forgotten again, it was a beautiful day, and she needed to do something with it. She paused on the sidewalk and closed her eyes feeling the sun on her skin. Unfortunately, she was pulled from her thoughts when Klaus took hold of her arm, just enough to remind her he was there, but not tight enough that she couldn’t easily shake his arm off of her. Which she did. 

“We’d better get going.” Klaus insisted, this area was a logistical nightmare, whoever architected this part of the school had to have made it with the intent for people to be murdered right outside the west door. The walls were in the perfect place that you couldn’t quite see around them, there was another door right on the other side of the wall they currently stood by, also just out of view, and there was a fence to block off the area with the dumpster that just perfectly protected them from being in the public view. 

He was so distracted by their impending doom that he didn’t notice Caroline’s irritation until they got to the car. He thought about saying something but quickly thought better of it. If she was upset about something she could sort it out with him like an adult. It wasn’t his fault her dad still called all the shots in her life. Although he did feel a pang of understanding, he couldn’t imagine being her age and still stuck under his father's thumb. Hell, he probably would have gone entirely patricidal if he hadn’t gotten out of there when he did. Not that Caroline’s father was anything like his father.

She tossed her backpack at him once again, jarring him from his thoughts when the heavy bag landed unexpectedly in his lap. As they drove Klaus took notice that they were not headed to her apartment, as the schedule her father had given him had indicated. “Where are you going?” He asked casually, although he didn’t appreciate the sudden change of plans, most of his work was more exact, there was very rarely a variable that he hadn’t prepared for because he was given specifics beforehand.

“Somewhere I can enjoy the day.” She told him plainly, not easing his apprehension in the slightest.

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything more specific than that would you?”

Caroline shrugged, “Not sure yet. What are you worried someone is going to be waiting to kill me at a place I haven’t even decided I’m going yet?”

Klaus didn’t respond, choosing instead to focus his attention on the rearview mirror, to keep an eye on any cars that could be following. At least Caroline made that easy, driving like she does it wouldn’t be hard to pick anybody out that tried to tail them.

“So what exactly was this threat?” She questioned suddenly.

“Hmm?” Klaus hummed in response, her words not quite registering as he caught sight of a black Chevy Sonic that seemed to be headed in just as many circles as Caroline was.

“The threat my dad was talking about, what was it? Some angry criminal he wasn’t able to keep out of prison writing fan mail or what?”

“Take a left.”

Caroline gave him a confused look. “I’m in the right lane- HEY!”

Before she could finish her sentence Klaus grabbed the wheel and whipped the car straight through a busy intersection, just barely missing more cars than Caroline had the time to count before she covered her eyes and tried to pretend this wasn’t going to be the last moment of her life. Surprisingly, when she opened them she was still intact.  **“What the fuck was that?!”** Caroline shouted as she slammed on the breaks, taking back the wheel to pull over to the side of the road.

Once again no response, as he got out of the car and walked around to the drivers' side, “Move over.” He said cooly, watching the intersection as he spoke.

“Why in god’s name would I-”

**“Shit.** _ Move!” _ He told her, and maybe it was the commanding tone in his voice or the intense look in his eyes, but in the blink of an eye, she was in the passenger seat with her seat belt fastened. Klaus quickly put the car into drive and began speeding down the street.

“Okay, can you tell me what the hell is going on?” Caroline asked as she finally came to her senses.

“You had a tail.” He told her flatly, eyes flitting between the road and the rearview mirror.

She glanced behind them, and then back to Klaus, only somewhat questioning the sanity of her new bodyguard. “You’re sure they weren’t just...driving in the same direction?”

Klaus rolled his eyes, “Caroline, I’ve been doing this long enough to tell the difference between a coincidence and problem.”

Deciding that fighting him on this wasn’t going to get her anywhere she continued, “Okay, so where are we going now?”

“Your father’s house, if someone is coming after you-”

“No.” She cut him off, “Take me home, that’s fine, but I am not going to be trapped in that house.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Klaus sighed, “It’s the only safe option-”

“I will jump out of this moving car and let the next one that passes by hit me before I’ll take that option, got it?” 

He glanced over at her and realized pretty quickly that she was not going to budge on this, and he could understand that he’d choose freedom over safety any day too. “Fine, but I have to do a sweep of your apartment.”

“Fine.”

“And you have to listen to me.”

“...Fine, to a point.” She added, giving him a warning look. 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love bodyguard AU's so I thought I'd give it a try, let me know if you think I should continue!


End file.
